Over The Hetalian Wall
by Makishi24
Summary: Daniela es una chica se ha perdido en los bosques de lo Desconocido y quiere volver a casa. Gilen la intentará cuidar mientras él también cumple una misión muy importante... Y también necesitarán de todo su valor si se topan con La Bestia en su camino. Mi tributo personal a Hetalia y a Over The Garden Wall, con el debut especial de los 2P. Espero que lo disfruten. :)


_**~Over The Hetalian Wall~**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Hola, chicos._ _Aquí Makishi24, con una nueva serie; esta vez mezclando mis dos series favoritas: Over the Garden Wall y Hetalia, obviamente creando una nueva historia con las dos. Espero que les guste la historia. Tanto Over the Garden Wall y Hetalia no me pertenecen, obviamente les pertenecen a Patrick McHale (que ya ganó su Emmy) y a don Hidekaz Himaruya (Amo y señor del universo). A mí sólo me pertenece la nueva mezcla de las historias y mis OC's de Hetalia._

 _¡Disfruten~!_

 _ **~Capítulo 1~ Los Perdidos del Viejo Molino**_

 _En alguna parte perdida en los anales de la historia, yace un lugar que muy pocos han visto…_

 _Es un misterioso lugar… Al que llaman "Lo Desconocido", donde las hermosas historias olvidadas se revelan ante aquellos que se atreven a viajar por los bosques._

-¡Fantástico! ¡Simplemente fantástico! –Se escuchaban entre los bosques varios gritos furiosos que provenían de una jovencita. -¡Soy la única estúpida que se pierde en el bosque!

Esta chica tenía la piel un tanto apiñonada y ojos color avellana, tenía un largo y rizado cabello castaño; llevaba puesto una larga capa azul marino y una divertida gorra con orejas de gato en la cabeza. La pobre joven estaba no dejaba de maldecirse por haberse perdido en el bosque… Aunque no podía recordar exactamente la razón por la cual se terminó perdiendo.

Su nombre era…

-¡Vamos, Daniela! ¡Tenemos que regresar a casa! –se gritó a sí misma nuevamente Daniela, antes de notar la misma oscuridad del bosque. –Un minuto… ¿Qué fue eso?

Daniela caminó algunos metros después de haber escuchado ruidos de hachas golpeando, se escondió detrás de un árbol y vio con miedo a un hombre de lentes talando un árbol que derramaba una especie de salvia color vino.

-Por dios, espero que no sea un asesino psicópata –se susurró Daniela para ella misma. La pobre no dejaba de temblar por el pánico.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda, princesita? –preguntó en voz alta y de manera burlona una voz masculina que venía de las copas de los árboles.

Daniela rápidamente volteó la cabeza y notó a un joven de cabellos blancos, que vestía ropas antiguas y cuyos ojos violeta brillaban con fuerza. También la sorprendió que el muchacho tenía una gran cicatriz cruzando por su mejilla izquierda.

-Digo, claramente estás perdida, ¿cierto? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-¿T-Tú de dónde saliste? –tartamudeó asustada Daniela.

-No evada mi pregunta, princesa. No es muy común que una chica como tú esté rondando por aquí –se volvió a burlar el joven.

-¡D-Deja de llamarme "princesa"! –gruñó Daniela alzando la voz al fin.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! –rugió detrás de Daniela el leñador de los lentes que había visto antes, mientras le apuntaba la luz de su linterna y mantenía su hacha en alto. -¡Explícate!

-¡Te veré luego si sobrevives, princesa! –se despidió el joven de cabellos blancos antes de huir entre las copas de los árboles.

-¡C-Cálmese, señor! ¡Sólo quiero regresar a mi casa! –lloró Daniela a todo pulmón. -¡De preferencia con todas mis extremidades!

-Este no es lugar para niños y mucho menos para una jovencita perdida. ¿Qué no te hablaron sobre la Bestia?

-¡¿Cómo que una bestia?! –Ese último grito de Daniela logró casi romperle los tímpanos al leñador.

-¡Deja de gritar, idiota!

-L-Lo siento… -comenzó a llorar Daniela. –Sólo quiero volver a mi casa.

-Llorar no te sirve cuando llegas a lo Desconocido, jovencita. –Habló de manera más calmada el leñador. Notó como la chica de piel apiñonada se paralizó del miedo al ver que el árbol recién talado parecía que lloraba debido a la salvia recientemente derramada. –Estás más perdida de que lo pensabas. Te llevaré a mi cabaña, te matarán si escuchan tus llantos.

El leñador decidió llevarse a la joven hasta su hogar, para que no pasara la noche a la intemperie. Mientras tanto, ese joven al que conoció Daniela hace pocos momentos; los miró irse…

- _Scheisse!_ Ese maldito va arruinar mis planes –masculló molesto el joven de cabellos blancos.

 _~Algunos momentos más tarde~_

La cabaña del leñador estaba cerca del río, al momento de llegar ahí; el leñador encendió la chimenea para impedir que su invitada tuviese frío.

-Este lugar antes estaba abandonado. Tuve que modificar el molino para mis necesidades –habló el leñador tras haber encendido la chimenea. –Deberías estar más segura aquí, mientras trabajo.

-D-Disculpe, señor… ¿Cuál es su trabajo exactamente? –preguntó nerviosa Daniela, el leñador ni siquiera había separado su mirada del fuego de la chimenea.

-Seguramente viste el árbol que talé hace poco…

-Sí.

-Esa clase de árboles se llaman Edelwood, jovencita… Yo los convierto en aceite, para las lámparas de este lugar, como la mía. Es mi carga –dijo el leñador con voz quebradiza.

- _Muy bien, este tipo está completamente loco. Intenta huir lo más lentamente posible de aquí, Dani –_ pensó Daniela. –Perdonará mi pregunta, pero… ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

-…Dietrich. Será más fácil para ti irte cuando salga el sol, la Bestia no será capaz de atacarte a plena luz del día –volvió a hablar Dietrich mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña. –Cuando termine mi trabajo, trataré de guiarte lo más cerca posible de tu camino.

Y tras terminar de hablar, Dietrich dejó sola a Daniela en su cabaña mientras él se dirigía hacia el molino.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que susurró Daniela.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Yo creí que terminarías por noquearlo o alguna tontería así –habló detrás de Daniela la voz del joven con cabello blanco de antes. –Supongo que sí eres una princesita después de todo.

-¡Tú de nuevo! –se volteó Daniela y se sorprendió al ver a ese muchacho nuevamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viendo que ese loco no intente matarte. Por lo menos alguien debe cuidarte.

-No exageres, el señor Dietrich me ayudó –se defendió Daniela molesta. -¡Y ya deja de llamarme así!

-Hasta que me demuestres que te sabes defender… -gruñó el joven. –Por cierto… A lo mejor tendremos algunos problemas por aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que me metí en problemas mientras te seguía –rio de manera nerviosa el joven. –Chistoso, ¿no?

-¡¿Y piensas que yo voy a reparar tus metidas de pata?!

-Ese es mi plan.

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco! –le gritó Daniela ya harta.

-Bien~, iré a disculparme, Su Alteza… -se burló el chico una vez más antes de salir de la cabaña.

-¡Al menos dime tu nombre, patán! –rugió Daniela mientras que el chico salía del lugar. –Idiota.

-Llorona –gruñó el chico, quedándose pegado detrás de la puerta. –Muy bien, espero que ese idiota no haya hecho nada todavía.

Ese joven de cabello blanco trató de espiar en el molino, sintiéndose asqueado al ver el aceite de color vino siendo extraído de la madera de Edelwood y esperando que su "travesura" no pasara a mayores.

El plan: Atraer a un enorme perro hacia el molino con la idea de ahuyentar a Daniela de la cabaña de Dietrich.

… Con lo que no contó fue que el endemoniado animal intentara atacarlo a él y que el muy idiota regresara a la cabaña.

-Eso fue muy rápido, Desconocido –le dijo Daniela sorprendida.

-D-Digamos que hubo una pequeñísima complicación –sonrió el chico de manera nerviosa.

-Define eso.

El enorme perro de color negro logró derribar la puerta del lugar, haciendo que Daniela lanzara un enorme grito de terror y atrayendo a Dietrich a la cabaña.

-¡Es la Bestia! –exclamó Daniela.

-¡Asqueroso monstruo! –gritó furioso Dietrich, agitando el hacha.

-¡Me lo perdonarás algún día, anciano! –exclamó esta vez el joven de cabellos blancos y segundos después, noqueó a Dietrich con un pedazo de tronco.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! –le gritó Daniela furiosa (y lo que le sigue).

-¡Tú también me lo agradecerás algún día! –le gritó esta vez el joven. -¡¿Quieres vivir o no?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Entonces hay que largarnos de aquí! –El chico tomó a Daniela del brazo con fuerza y ambos salieron corriendo de la casa directamente hacia el molino.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al molino, siendo perseguidos por el enorme animal y por poco terminaron acorralados, cuando Daniela vio una de las hachas de Dietrich en el piso y levantó una para usarla como defensa.

-¡Genial, la niñita tiene un hacha! –rio sarcásticamente el chico. -¡No es así como quería morir!

-¡Me lo agradecerás algún día también! –le gritó Daniela mientras daba hachazos en la estructura principal del molino, con tal de hacerlo caer.

Sorprendentemente (aún más para Daniela), todo el molino cayó encima del enorme perro y para una sorpresa mayor; de los escombros salió un galgo completamente animado y éste inmediatamente corrió hacia Daniela y el joven de cabellos blancos.

-¿Qué diantres? –preguntó Daniela sin creer todavía lo que había sucedido.

-Debo admitir que esa no me la esperaba –dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-¡Mi molino! –exclamó Dietrich, quién salió de la cabaña después de haber recobrado la consciencia. -¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron?!

-P-Pero… ¡Detuvimos a la Bestia, señor! –gritó Daniela nerviosa, señalando al perro que había salido de los escombros.

-¡Te volviste loca, niña! ¡Esa no es la Bestia! –le regañó Dietrich. -¿Cómo se atreven a confundir a la Bestia con la mascota de un granjero?

-Oiga, tenga respeto. Esta chica nos salvó –dijo el joven de pelo blanco, intentando defender a Daniela.

-Sí… _Nos salvé del problema del que tú nos metiste –_ murmuró molesta Daniela.

-¡Dichoso triunfo sobre un miserable perro de granja! –volvió a gritar Dietrich. -¡La Bestia no puede ser detenida! ¡Él canta como los cuatro vientos y asesina toda la esperanza a su alrededor!

-Le pido disculpas, señor –dijo Daniela avergonzada mientras agachaba tristemente la cabeza. –Tal vez pueda ayudarlo con su molino.

-Lo mejor será que te dirijas hacia el norte, por ahí debe estar el camino que te llevará de regreso –señaló Dietrich hacia el norte. –Ten mucho cuidado con la Bestia, jovencita.

-Si, si, si. Ya lo oíste, chica; ve al norte –gruñó el muchacho antes de adelantarse caminando por el camino que se les indicó.

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita! –gritó Dietrich a Daniela antes de que ésta comenzara a caminar.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Dietrich? –preguntó Daniela intrigada.

-Tenga cuidado con ese joven también –le advirtió Dietrich por última ocasión. –No es muy prudente confiar en personas como él.

-Oh, gracias… -fue lo último que dijo Daniela mientras trazaba su camino hacia el norte.

Cuando Daniela logró avanzar gran parte de su camino, notó a aquel muchacho de cabello blanco la estaba esperando.

-Hasta que al fin decides seguirme el paso –se volvió a burlar el joven.

-¿Y por qué debo confiar en ti? –le preguntó con voz cortante Daniela. –Considerando que no me has dicho tu nombre y por poco causas que nos maten.

-Me ofendes, querida. –El muchacho únicamente realizó una reverencia ante la chica. –Puedes llamarme Gilen, princesita.

-Vuelve a llamarme "princesita" y te patearé hasta que me largue de aquí, ¿entendiste? –Daniela amenazó a Gilen.

-No dejaré de hacerlo si no me dices tu nombre también –canturreó Gilen muy divertido.

-Daniela.

-¿Perdón, _frau_?

-Puedes llamarme Dani, si se te hace tan difícil –masculló Daniela mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez.

Glien únicamente pudo sonreír mientras comenzaba a seguirle el paso a la chica a través del bosque.

 _~Continuará…~_


End file.
